


Until the Party

by Cindercat13



Series: The shifting Chances [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: A party is coming soon... who will be the best in life?





	1. Five days until the party…

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say right now that this is a sort of universe were the FNAF characters are human and DON'T look like your wifu anime material. You'll see if you keep reading.
> 
> (Btw there are 73 total FNAF characters in this story, so please enjoy)

_“Huff, huff, huff…”_

A teenage boy runs through a labyrinth of smooth, white, cement halls. The corridors looking like something you would see in a self-storage unit, minus the massive roller doors.

 

_“Huff, huff, huff…”_

Taking massive breaths in his sore and parched throat, it rumbling with each gasp he took in.

He turned a tight corner, skidding a little as he tried to partly stop himself. The black disco themed tie on his neck flailed around his chest and hit him a little on the white button-up shirt. His tight suit pants making it feel impossible to run, and his tap dancing shoes clacking against the polished tile.

 

He wasn’t putting the term “fashionably late” into any literacy, but he was running for his life in what felt like the set for a horror movie or a nightmare.

 

He had something chasing him and it was right behind him. What was behind him? He had no idea. It was certainly not what he thought it was before.

Its heavy footsteps sounded off, not far away at all, possibly a few meters. But he couldn’t lose space now, he had to find his way back to the music.

 

He ran into a corner and just realized how utterly screwed he was, his guts were going to be sprawled across the tiles like a macaroni artwork painted over in a good coating of blood.

The shadow of his chaser cast over him, he could feel its glowing white eyes look into the back of his head. His messy brown hair fell into his face, as he slowly turned toward the thing that was chasing him…

 

But before he could look at the thing, the lights on the ceiling cut off. He could feel the pain in his eyes as to how dilated his pupils were. His blue iris must be the only thing that monster could see.

When he turned completely around, he felt the thing tap him on his four head, just above his eyebrows and near the far back of the top of his head. He then felt the biggest headache he has ever felt in his life. He didn’t even have time to scream before he immediately passed out.

 

 

_(One week earlier)_

 

“Master Fletcher, master Thomas. Time for school.” A man yelled from the other side of the door.

 

A teen boy groaned and turned his head away from the door. “Come now master Fletcher, it is the last week of term before the three week holiday.” The man said.

“Yeah come on Fletch, let’s get this over with, with what little joy we have left.” A younger teenage boy said flipping off his bed sheets and sitting up.

He was a chubby kid with dark blue eyes and messy, short, light chestnut hair. Standing at, 5 foot 4. He grabbed a black t-shirt with a galaxy graphic on it and very baggy tracksuit pants. Age 14.

 

He walked over to the older teen and nudged his shoulder a little. The elder turned over to see the younger looking down at him. “Fine, Fine Tom…” The elder said sitting up.

Tom… it was a nickname that the younger teen loved way better than “Tubby”.

 

Thomas grabbed his shoes and a pair of socks then walked downstairs to the main dining area. The table there was as big as a kings dining table, long and having a massive white cloth over it. Thomas sat down and put on the shoes he grabbed out, black runners. _‘Let’s hope coach doesn’t think I’m up for anything today.’_ Thomas thought as he waited for Fletcher to come down.   

 

It had been five months since he walked into the Fakes family and became their new little child.

But he didn’t feel like a child.

And he sure as hell didn’t feel as innocent as one.

Five months. That was also the time he lost his parents to a driver that was high one night. It happened too quickly for him to even register it, or maybe his mind was forcefully blocking it out. Maybe that was for the best. He doesn’t want to remember their faces right now.

 

Fletcher broke him out of his thoughts with a yawn. His messy, long, hazel hair fluffed out in all sorts of directions while his blue eyes easily stood out against the dark color. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red fancy pattern running up his left arm and brown zip-up pants along with some snazzy leather shoes. Standing at 5 foot 7. Age 16.

“Remind me to listen to butler Dane when it comes to homework,” Fletcher said taking a seat. “Okay,” Thomas said.

 

“Here you go young masters,” A chef said serving a plate of eggs and bacon in front of each of them. Thomas quickly ate it then got handed his bag by a butler. “Hey! What’s the rush?!” Fletcher called after him still eating. “Don’t you remember? It’s the rock-off today,” Thomas said and started to speed walk to the front door.

Fletcher then quickly stuffed down his food and ran after his little adopted brother.

 

Today was the rock off against Fletcher and his friend’s vs Thomas and his friends. All of them could play an instrument. Fletcher could play violin and keyboard, but he was best at singing. Thomas could play synthesizer, keytar and could sing just as well. But with their friends at school, they turned into a small band, and they were going to have a battle of those bands.

 

They arrived at school and walked through the front gates, coming down the stone pathway into the front doors of the school.

A tall boy from the crowds and clusters of people looked over to the two and walked over, the other people in his cluster saw him and walked over.

“Hey! Fakes! Felk!” the boy called out.

He was a very tall boy with dark brown hair and a bit of bulk on him, his very bright hazel eyes made them look orange in the sunlight. He had a black tank top with a bear graphic for a heavy metal band on, and brown ripped denim pants that when along well with his sturdy worker boots. His height was 6 foot roughly and he is 18 years old.

 

“Um… hi Noah,” Fletcher said suddenly stepping in-between Thomas and the massive year 12. “I heard you two are having a battle of bands between each other, is that right?” Noah asked. “Yeah…” Thomas said from behind Fletcher.

Noah and his group of friends behind him are the school bullies, the group are referred to as the “Nightmares”. Not their name by choice but they will take a badass name like that any day. Two more boys bigger than him walked up each to his left and right.

A Blondie kid to his left, and a black haired kid to his right.

 _‘Nathaniel Fritz and Nickolas Dark?! Oh… this must have really got all the nightmares attention if they are next to him.’_ Thomas thought.

 

Nathaniel was the blondie to the left and Nickolas was the black on the right. The two were bigger than Noah but the smaller of the three still led the Nightmares.

Nathaniel and Nickolas looked _very _similar.

Nathaniel was very tall and way more muscular than Noah. He had bright enough blond hair that made him look like a choir boy, but boy howdy if he didn’t have those deep hazel eyes that looked red in the light, you could have so easily mistaken him for one and he would give you a pounding if you ever brought up his looks in that sentence. He had a dark yellow tank top and gold ripped denim pants while wearing brown worker boots, same as Noah. Height 6 foot 4 and was 18.

Nickolas had dark black hair and the same eyes as Nathaniel. The two could legitimately be mistaken for twins if you weren’t careful. But Nickolas didn’t wear a shirt he just wore a black zip hoodie with black tracksuit pants and black runners. Height 6 foot 4 and age 18.

 

“Yo, Nick, Nathaniel. Looks like those bets are gonna be on.” Noah said. “Cool my money is on, Fakes,” Nickolas said smiling at the older of the two smaller boys in front of them. “Same,” Nathaniel said. “I’ll join the party and say Fakes,” Noah said.

“Well me, Nola, Nash, Natalee, Nasir, Nigel, and Pace take Felk. A small even out to what I’m betting the rest of the school are gonna take.”

A boy with black hair and dyed tips said walking up to Noah.

 

Nathan Bronniel, one of, if not the most aggressive out of the whole group. He had blue and purple dyed into his hair and owned a blue trench coat with purple tracksuit pants and grey old runners matching his grey eyes. He was the same figure as Noah, but boy did he have a short temper.

 

Nola Chillia girlfriend to Nathaniel, wearing a white tank top that had a graphic of a band logo saying “let’s get killer” and yellow knickerbockers with orange heel boots. Her dirty blond hair in a thick, high ponytail. Her left eye was a bright hazel, while her right was a dark grey. On a scale of 1 to 5 (five being fat), she was around the 4 mark, so she wasn’t strong because she was heavy but she was strong in the way of “I will crush your head if you say I’m fat”. Height 5 foot 9 and the same age as her lover.

 

Nash Frock a fan favorite with the girls of the school he was defiantly a looker. Wearing a red coat and black shirt under it saying “Hell hound” in a graphic. He also wore a pair of brown tracksuit pants with red runners. And supporting a few silver piercings here and there that only revealed his hazel eyes even more. But what he lost unlike the rest of his fellow nightmares was he had no right hand, so he tied the sleeve of his coat into a knot at the end.

   

Natalee Mage, girlfriend to Nickolas. Unlike her lover, she had such blond hair that it was almost white and she dyed it at the tips pink. She had eyes the exact same to Nola surprisingly, but a different color preference. She wore a grey mid-drift tank top that had a band logo on it in pink saying “Mangled” and black knickerbockers. But unlike most of her fellow nightmares, she wore shoes that could easily be taken off, today it looked like leather slippers. She was definitely the thinnest girl out of the nightmares but she still had a little muscle on her like what you would expect from a pole dancer. Height 5 foot 8 and the same age as her boyfriend.

   

Nasir Bellow. One of the smaller and younger nightmares only 16 and standing at 5 foot 4. He was small but boy did he have a set of guts with him, also a bit of a temper and ego.

He wore a red, blue and black striped shirt with blue jeans and topped it all off with black runners. His brown hair showing off his bright hazel eyes, to a point you could call them red.

 

Nigel Knights. Honestly sounding like a cartoony name, but good god was he not as funny as his name sounded. Nigel was a skinny and lanky kid with greasy black hair and pale skin. He looked very creepy even by the other nightmares standards with his crazed looking bright grey eyes and shaky smile. He had a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. He had black suit pants and tied it together with white runners that looked brand new.

 

Pace Tarp. Another one of the smaller ones in the nightmare group. He really didn’t look that intimidating besides the look of him being ruffed up a little. The other students didn’t even know why the Nightmares let him stick around. He was shorter than Nasir but had a very different look to himself.

He had dirty blond hair and such dark brown eyes that they looked like oversized pupils. He wore a dirty gold shirt with army patterned pants and had such muddy and torn shoes you couldn’t tell what color they were prior. He stood at 5 foot 3 but was older then Nasir by a year.

 

“Then I guess that leaves Jace, Jule and my little bros with the rest of us,” Noah said.

Hard to believe that someone like Noah was such a massive teddy bear to his younger triplet brothers.

Filip, Fin, Filius. The youngest and smallest of the nightmares but always at their older brother’s side. Filip was the eldest of the triplets. While all of them always wore the same set of clothes what made Filip different was he had a birthmark near the top corner of his right eye. Fin was the awkward middle child of the three and what made him distinguishable was that he had a thinner left eyebrow than compared to his right. Filius was lucky last and you could easily tell him from the others because he had a little scar running down his lip.

Otherwise, they all wore light brown tank tops and black jeans with grey runners, they had the same hair color as Noah but had bright grey eyes.

 

Jace and Jule Oh were the other twins of the nightmares but they went from the triplets acting like Huey, Dewey, and Louie, to the creepy twins you would see in a horror movie. One being a boy and the other a girl.

Jace wore a white tank top covered up by an orange hoodie and made it mix perfectly with black pants and grey boots.

Jule was the more feminine version of her brother with an orange long-sleeved shirt under a white tank top and she spilled her looks with a yellow skirt around her waist and orange heel boots.

They both had orange hair and brown eyes but they each sort-of looked like another member of the nightmares.

Jace looked like Nathan and Jule looked like Nola. They both stood at 6 foot and were both 18.

 

“FELLTY!” A boy yelled from the front doors of the school at least still a few meters away. The yard of kids fell silent as one of the most intimidating teens in the whole school yelled out Noah’s last name.

Travis Fade.

Leader of the Twisted group, the only people in the school to make the nightmares piss their pants. But unlike the nightmares, they were not bullies they just kept to themselves.

 

Travis was a massive guy in figure and height. He wore a brown t-shirt matching his hair and black pants that made his bright baby blue eyes stand out and he put it into a disappointing hold with white shoes. He stood at a scary 6 foot 10 and had a face to match. And his age? 18 going on 19 in a few days.

 

He walked up to the Nightmare leader and glared down into his eyes. “Your little shit brothers just trashed mine and my friend's lockers,” Travis said to the teen under him. Noah’s expression when from a face of ‘Oh fuck’ to a face of ‘Bitch!’.

“Now you listen hear, Fade! Only I can call my brothers little shits. And whatever they did I will give them a full scalding myself, along with telling my parents. I will let this slide. But say that about my bro’s again and I will knock your head through a brick wall! Capeesh?” Noah yelled right at Travis.

 

The yard suddenly cleared out of the way for the two toughest guys in school.

One thing was for sure… no one fucked with Noah’s brothers.

Fletcher could relate to that. Ever since Thomas came into his life he swore he would protect him with his life, and the fact that he had such a traumatic experience prior made that feeling kick into overdrive.

 

The two drilled at each other's eyes with a staring contest until Noah sighed and relaxed his figure. “Where did they run off to?” he asked Travis, “Down to the lower school grounds I think,” Travis said. “Cheers,” Noah said and started walking to the primary area of the campus.

“Nick, you start talking to everyone about what money they're putting in. I’ll be a while.” Noah said as he walked off. The nightmares walked a little bit off in the other direction to chat and bet while that left Fletcher, Thomas, and Travis, alone.

 

“I can’t tell if that was just a coincidence you showed up before something escalated or if you honestly saved our asses,” Fletcher said to Travis looking up at the older teen. “I’d call it fate because I also wanted to talk to you two,” Travis said.

Fletcher and Thomas knew that Travis wouldn’t pummel their faces in unlike the nightmares so they didn’t mind having a chat.

“Walk in with me would ya?” Travis asked. Both boys nodded their heads and followed behind him.

 

“So what’s up?” Thomas asked. “Have either of you heard from the Withered’s in a while? William, Winona and West specifically.” Travis asked. “I could talk to Todd about Will but otherwise I don’t know about the rest,” Thomas said. “I could talk to Warren about the rest,” Fletcher said. “Cool just checking on them because they haven’t been here for a bit. I’m a little worried it might be something because of the thing two years ago.” Travis said. “I hope not,” Thomas said as he realized he was in the hall of his locker. “I’ll see you at lunch Fletch,” Thomas said walking up to his locker. “‘kay dude, see ya then,” Fletcher said as he continued to walk with Travis.

 

That gave Thomas time to think about his thoughts, about the people they mentioned before.

William Blue, a voluntary janitor at the school and past guitar legend before his friend Todd came to the school.

The pore guy was in an incident along with a few other kids from this school two years ago, an old building they were in for a field trip collapsed. A few lost some limbs and less lost their lives.

Will was one of the lucky ones who only lost a limb. He lost his entire left arm and was lucky enough that he wasn’t blinded. Nowadays, Will, had his hair dyed to purple and a red bandana over his forehead. He wore a dark blue hoodie over a grey shirt and tied the left sleeve into a knot. He wore ragged blue jeans and a pair of runners that had a color swap on each one, his right shoe was purple with little grey while the other was the opposite grey with little faded purple.

The grey he wore only brought out his light grey eyes even more but under the good look was a tired and shivering boy still honestly shaken up by losing a limb at a young age. His age now though, 17.

 

Warren Fell. Leader of the Withered group, he was on the third story of the building when it collapsed. So he didn’t actually get hurt that much just say for a few heavy scars.

Warren often wore a grey long-sleeved shirt covered by a brown bomber jacket. And he covered himself even more with baggy black pants and grey runners. He had bright, saving hazel eyes with dirty light brown hair. His age was the same as the other withereds. 17 years old.

 

Winona Clay. A once beautiful girl who was in the same tragic incident, she lost both her hands at the wrists and nearly had her jaw smashed clean off.

After the surgery, she had her cheeks stitched back together and what was left now were scars of her dance with death.  

Nowadays she wears a yellow long sleeve shirt with a white graphic of an angel saying “I lived”. She wore orange baggy tracksuit pants and grey runners. Depending on the day she would sometimes bring her prosthetic hands, but most of the time she didn’t bring them. Age 17.

 

West Fioys. When it came to the building incident, West had a bit more of a gory experience than the others. Winona had her jaw turned into mash, West had his guts spilled and his right hand lost. And almost lost an eye.

The guy was a pretty respectable person as far as Thomas knew he didn’t talk to the guy all the much. He had red hair and grey eyes. He normally wore red shorts to school with a red hoodie and a faded red tank top adding it together with grey runners. He really didn’t like the idea of a prosthetic so he just tied the end of his hoodie’s sleeve. Same age as the others 17.

 

Now Todd Bells was a person he knew well, he was his best friend beside Fletcher.

Todd and Will got along really well but that was mainly because of their love of music, and the fact that they made a very good team, they won the school talent competition last term when they played one guitar together. Todd playing the neck while Will did what he could on the body.

Todd was a sort of act tuff and be tuff person you would see in movies and he was mainly a punk sort of kid but when shit got real, you could expect Todd to drop all of his acts and pitch in a lot.

Todd often wore a light blue tank top with blue sports shorts and dark blue runners with white socks coming up close to his knees, all while supporting some silver piercings. His hair was dyed a bright baby blue and he made all the blue feel casual with green eyes, people often made fun of him by calling him Sonic. And the best thing he was the same age as him but stood a little taller at 5 foot 5.

 

Thomas checked the timetable on the back of his locker door and read through his day. ‘Art, Metal, Game design and Music.’ Thomas repeated that in his head until he was confident he had it right. He collected his things and put them in his messenger bag and walked off to the music rooms. Knowing Todd, he would want to get some practice in to put the others in their place.

He set off to the music department and walked down the busy halls, weaving through crowds and sidestepping away from people.

 

He walked closer and closer to the music room Todd was normally in when he heard arguing coming from the other side of the door. He looked through the window and saw that Todd, Will, and Ben were in there. And of course, where there were a Bells and Blazes in the one room there was a verbal smack-down.

 

Bendigo Blazes. Ben for short, he was one of Fletchers best friends and one of the people he would be versing at lunch today.

He had a modern-quiff hair cut with the long part dyed purple. He had a violet t-shirt with a purple vest over it and a red ascot hung loosely around his neck. He made the purple on him vanish with his blue jeans and bright hazel eyes and he ended it with a mix of both colored runners.

 

Ben could play guitar too and is currently the best guitar musician in the school. Todd and him had a rock-off and he came out victorious so the school started dubbing him the new musicking. Will was the music king prior to Todd so when he lost his arm he lost that title and Todd got it by default since he was the next best in the school when he arrived.

 

Thomas sighed and put a small smile on his face, it was always comical to hear the two argue.

He knocked on the door and the three teens looked out the window to see one of the singers for the band waiting there. Will opened the door and let Thomas in.

“Hey, Tom, how you doing?” Will asked closing the door behind him. “Good. How the rest of you going?” Thomas asked, “Fine, just putting down this future loser.” Todd said pointing up to Ben. “Jeez man, putting down yourself before a gig-off doesn’t sound like a bright idea for your confidence,” Ben said back to year 8. As much as Thomas loved the enthusiasm, and did want to say he was going to put Ben’s teams face into the dirt. He did have to keep it civil as the leader of the toys.

 

The whole school called Thomas’s band of friends the Toys, it was a nickname they got from a year 7 who they asked could make band posters for them. They said yes and got to work, but when they asked what the band name was, Thomas’s friends asked what they have done so far. They showed them that they have done them in a cool look that made them look almost cartoony, and that’s when they got the idea of a band name. They just simply put ‘Toys’. Their art style made the band think of a nutcracker sort of look, so that’s how they came up with the name. And Thomas was the leader of them.

 

Todd was about to fuse over Ben’s twist of words on him when Thomas raised his hand and immediately silenced the blue themed teen. “Todd, there is no prize if we win this. So there is no reason to make a big deal over it.” Thomas said. “Yeah, but… there is a prise with me feeling like bragging rights on this clown.” Todd said showing off his attitude.

Thomas only pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He then looked over to Will. “Hey Will, can you help me set up a guitar and mic so me and Todd could practice?” Thomas asked. “Sure, but Ben can you help me with lifting one of the speakers?” Will asked, “m-kay,” Ben said lazily.

 

“Oh yeah, by the way, Travis was worried about you and some of your friends since you haven’t been here for a bit. You should check in with him.” Thomas said, “I will, for the big dorks' sake. It’s probably about the building group meeting, you know that meeting that the Twisted’s held every year?” Will said, “Yeah,” Thomas said tossing Will a lead. “Well, that time of year again,” Will said.

 

Every year The Twisted group of people holds a sort of meeting for the students in the school who were in the building when it collapsed two years ago. 33 people who were in the accident stayed in the school the rest left, and the majority of them were actually in the Nightmare group oddly enough.

“But I’ve mainly been away because of some stellar phantom pains,” Will said plugging in an amp with a guitar and a microphone. “Jezz… again?” Todd asked looking concerned at Will, “I just hope the others don’t get it as bad as I do.”

 

 

Back with Noah, he walked down the stairs to the junior unit of the school. He walked down another concrete path until he came to the double doors of the unit. He opened the doors and walked down the blue halls filled with kids ranging from prep to year 7 and all of them immediately falling silent as the leader of the nightmares walked through their halls, but he wasn’t intimidating enough that they all started screaming or running away. Noah was actually a common visitor to the lower grades of the school, sense that’s where his little brothers often hid from the older year levels they stir up.

 

He walked down to his right and started looking in the empty classrooms until he found one that had his triplet brothers in it with them sitting at a table.

Noah knocked and they all flicked their heads up to the door. “Guys… again?” Noah asked as he walked to them. He pulled up one of the taller chairs and sat next to them about to give them the old mature talk.

“We thought he could take a joke,” Fin said with his head down in shame. “But… apparently not.” Filius said copying his twin prior. “So we ran,” Filip said dropping his head.

 

“Guys…” Noah started in a slow tone that a parent would use to tell their child that that wasn’t a good enough excuse. “It’s so close to being the first term in, and this is already happening. I’m not going to be here next year, and neither will most of my friends. If you pull stuff like this next year, the older year levels won’t have that fear of me sucking their teeth in anymore. And they won’t care if you’re down in the lower year levels hiding or not. Which! Now that I think about it they won’t even let you down here anymore. And they will charge after you and they will pummel you. And I can’t step in and punch the hell out of them because that would legally count as a fully grown adult assaulting a youth.” Noah took another deep breath again, “Guys… promise me next term you will not do this anymore. It will make me stop worrying about your future health…” Noah said looking at his little brothers in the eye.

 

All three knew how much this would mean to their big brother… and they knew the reasons why if they were not good this year then the next year could come and bite them in the butt.

They looked at each other in unison and nodded. “Okay, Noah.” They said in sink.

Noah smiled and stood up. “Well you little squirts better get to your lockers before the halls become overcrowded,” Noah said walking out with them.

 

 

Ben had walked out of the music room once he helped Will get everything set up for Thomas and Todd and was on his way to the school fountain, were his friends liked to hang out.

When he thought about the rock-off he honestly thought the Toys were going to win, and unlike Todd, he really didn’t have that big a competition with the small blue guy.

 

When he first moved into town he lived a block away from Fletcher's favorite game store. So when Fletcher came walking past his house and offered to help with the move he was really happy about it. And when they finished he offered him to come to his place so they could have a jam-out. He brought his guitar and they played a song and some, then when he showed up at his school the next day, he introduced him to his younger brother Thomas and he also gave him a tour and that was also the day when he bumped into Todd.

Fletcher and him were jamming at recess together when Todd challenged him to a rock-off on the spot, and him being him, he accepted the challenge and won. After that, he was dubbed the new music king of the school, since Todd was the previous king and he won to him on a one-on-one, that made him the new king.

And ever since then Todd has hated his guts.

 

He walked into the lush vegetation area of the school and walked down the path to the fountain where he saw Fletcher, Cassy, Felix and Gillian sitting on its rim. They all looked to face him and waved him over.

 

Cassy Chell. Age 16, height 5 foot 5.

An amazing girl with dirty blond hair, and, oddly enough, pink eyes. She has a trait of being albino somewhere.

She wore a white mid-drift shirt that said: “Be the chick of your own coop” and yellow pants with orange heel boots over them.

 

Felix Pries. Age 16, height 5 foot 6.

A tough guy if Ben ever did meet one. Felix was unfortunate enough to have been in the building incident two years ago, and so he lost his right hand. He had red hair with yellow eyes and wore a pair of shorts with no shirt on. So what he did if a teacher told him to put a shirt on, he would wear a tank top tied to his belt so if he was told to put something on he would just use that cheap tactic. And he often didn’t walk around with any shoes on and it looked like today was one of those days where he was barefoot.

 

Gillian Fritz. A very high class looking boy with brilliant blond hair and cyan eyes. He wore a tailor-made white button-up shirt, with the underside of the folds of the sleeves being gold silk, and to add rich to richer his buttons were made of gold. He wore black pressed, expensive looking pants with a pattern of smoke running up the legs. And said pattern was made out of pure silver. And his shoes to top it all off had every detail on them made with the word ‘gold’ in front of it. Gold leather, gold thread, gold laces, you name it, there was gold on there.

And although he was filled to his pockets with money much like Fletcher was, he didn’t really do anything with it. It’s not that he wouldn’t but he just didn’t know what to get with it first. Same height as Fletcher, 5 foot 7

 

They all looked at their guitar player and greeted him. “Hey, Ben how you going?” Felix asked as he gave him a pat on the back with his good hand. “I’m doing well, how about the rest of you?” Ben asked. “Were good, just thinking of some songs we could sing for the gig,” Fletcher said as he showed him a note pad that had some songs written on it. “Mind if I pitch in some of my originals then?” Ben asked, “I told you he wouldn’t mind us playing some of his,” Cassy said as she stood up and grabbed the note pad, closed it then pushed it back into Fletcher’s chest. “Well, if he didn’t want us to then we would respect him for it and just come up with some songs. It’s nice to be prepared.” Fletcher said to Cassy as he opened up the note pad again and walked up to Ben. “So what ones of your songs are you cool with?” Fletcher asked being ready to write down their titles.

 

 

Back with Tom and Todd the other members of the Toys band came in to practice with them after Tom made a call to all of them.

 

Crystal taint. A really cheeky girl with a knack for a lot of boys calling her sexy. She had very bright blue eyes with a fringe that made the little mermaids real, and a high thick ponytail all in a color of gold blonde. She wore pink eye shadow and a little blush with pink nail polish, she also wore massive pink hoop earrings with matching bangles on each wrist.

Her clothes were no less classy. She wore a small white mid-drift saying “lets party!” in pink and with colorful confetti behind it. You could see her pink bra under it, making you see what kind of style she was into. She wore pink bicycle shorts and to finish it off she wore yellow strap high heels.

Yep… definitely, a looker and she and Todd made the best school couple. She stood at 5 foot 4 and was 14 years old.      

 

Maggi Fioys, little sister to West Fioys. Unlike her besty Crystal. She wore a lot more on her person. She was also in the building incident. She nearly died of blood loss because of how many things had impaled her. She has many, many, many scars across her body which is why she never wears anything that shoes skin other than her face and hands. She also lost her left eye, what replaced it now was a black glass eye that gave a few people the creeps and that’s why she kept it.

She had white hair having it dyed in a pink stripe in the middle of her head. She went over the rules of makeup to hide her scars as much as possible. She had pink eye shadow, red plush, red lipstick and she panted her nails pink as well.

As for her clothes. She wore a grey turtle neck with a pink hoodie over it, and white leggings with red boots. She was the exact same to Crystal in height and age.

 

Bill Bois. One of the most jerk-ish people in the school. If you had something absolutely horrible happen to you, you could put the blame on him.

He was like Noah’s brothers except a one-man army.

He had blue eyes and hazel hair, the top of his head covered by a blue and red striped beanie. He wore a shirt with the same pattern. He had blue genes on with brown leather shoes on. Age 13 and stood at a short 5 foot 2.

 

Belinda Garles. Bill and her often got along but she would never really join him in all the pranks he pulls. She looked very similar to him as well. She had darker hair the same length, and a purple and blue beanie with a matching shirt. She wore blue jeans as well but wore black leather shoes. She was the same age and height as Bill too.  

 

Paris Knights. Now Paris was actually non-binary they didn’t like being called him or her, they just liked the they/them pronouns. They wore white overalls with a black long sleeve shirt under them and walked around barefoot, they wore white eye contacts so no one has ever seen their real eye color and their black hair sat in a modern quiff. They were 15 years old and stood at 5 foot 8. But what made them look odd was of how skinny they were, they looked really underweight along with being thin boned, but no one really asked them why.

 

“Great practice guys, let’s see how well my brother could compete with us,” Tom said as he sat down the mic he was holding. “Yeah! All of them are gonna be chocking on their words today.” Crystal said elegantly putting her mic down and then proceeding to grab a makeup mirror out from her back pocket and putting on more of her blush. “Nice work with the synth pad Paris,” Maggie said, “thanks, but I need to fix a note on it before the gig,” Paris said checking the instrument to see what was wrong with it.

 

Suddenly the bell rang and all of them grabbed their stuff and went to their first periods. Then when the end of the day rolled around, the whole school crowded around the front of the fountain as the competing bands walked out of the front double doors and down to their already set up instruments.

“Lady’s and gentlemen. Welcome to the battle of the bands!” Will announced acting as the announcer. “Here are our two bands for tonight, you all know them, The Toy’s and The Originals!” Both teams cheered with the crowd when their names were called out. “Now as you all know the rules, but seeing as we might have some newcomers to the school and crowed, let’s go over the rules,” Will said not making it sappy or exaggerated like how a teacher would. “I spin the wheel, whatever category it lands on will be the style they have to follow, and on top of that, they have to follow songs with a theme in it. For example, if it lands on love songs, I get to say what the song has to be about, it could be heartbreak, a breakup or sex or anything else. So without further ado, let’s see what the first category is.” Will spined a wheel next to him with a bunch of music genres on it. The needle landed on rock. “Songs about parties!” Will yelled and the whole crowd screamed and cheered.

 

Tom sang his team’s name, and when he had Will and the crowd’s attention he started singing party rock anthem by LMFAO. The rest of his team picked up what their leader was going for and started playing it.

 

Then Ben did a massive loud strum of his guitar cutting the other team out and he started playing dynamite by Taio Cruz. Fletcher caught on to this immediately and started singing.

 

Then Crystal sang a really high note and started singing firework by Kate Perry, the others joined her until Ben cut them off again. But this time he sang one of his original songs.

 

This went on for two hours until Fletcher mucked-up with a song that didn’t fit the theme quite right with Will. So that was one life down with The Originals.

“Each team has three lives. Whoever messes up on their third life losses. Alright, next round is about-” the wheel spined to love songs. “Songs about sex” Will called out. The crowd made an extended ‘oh’ sound as they knew neither teams liked to sing about songs like that.

 

Oddly enough Paris started singing when they left the synth pad, they started singing come on by Rihanna.

Songs and categories were being thrown left right and center before another four hours passed and the Toy’s came out victorious. The whole yard was shocked that the team won, the Nightmare’s especially.

The Toy’s left the school grounds with their fists in the air.


	2. Four days until the party...

Fletcher stirred in his sleep as he found something in his bed not quite right. He opened his eyes and looked under the covers. What was staring back at him, was a robot head in the look of a bear. Fletcher thinks those were called animatronics.

It had dull blue eyes and disgusting looking brown fur that was hiding the metal skull under it. But the head just stared at him.

 

Fletcher looked away from it and looked around his room. It was nearly empty except for some random photos on the walls of him and Thomas that he was sure they haven’t taken before. His old room set up from before his family adopted Thomas was arranged too. But what really stood out was a brown animatronic bear with light brown colouring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. It had black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose as well as having rosy red, blushed cheeks. It appeared to have a matte coating and its arms and legs were multi-jointed. And it was looking right at him from the other side of the room.

 

Fletcher looked at it for what felt like hours before he looked under his bed covers again. The head was closer.

Fletcher looked back at the massive animatronic again and it was closer, it looked like it was starting to show a glint of expression as it looked at him.

He checked under the blanket again and the head was sitting right on his stomach. He pulled the covers off him and jumped out the bed but fell right into the animatronics arms. It caught him as it sat him upright, a look of concern on its face.

 

Fletcher backed away slowly as he watched the robot bear. This thing was reading his face and body expression, it looked really worried about him. It slowly walked up to him. All Fletcher could hear were its soft steeps as it walked on the carpet.

Once it was directly in front of him, towering him as it looked him down did Fletcher get to see its expression. It had a genuine look of worry on its face, it reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. It got down to one knee and became at eye level with him. It almost reminded him of Thomas with how much of a teddy bear it was acting like.

 

That’s when a feeling of familiarity kicked him clean across the back of the head. When he looked really close into the robot's eyes. “Tom-” Fletcher was cut off as he suddenly felt someone shaking him awake and calling his name.

“Fletch, yo Fletch! Fletcher!” Thomas called shaking his shoulder. “Woah!” Fletcher cried backing away from his little bro. Fletcher stared at Thomas for a bit looking at him as if something were behind him.

 

“Fletch… you okay?” Thomas asked, his voice really low and looking at him with a very concerned look on his face. “Nah, dude I’m good. Just a nightmare.” Fletcher said sitting up. “Well come on, four more days until holidays. Don’t be backing out now.” Thomas said walking out the room.

Fletcher got dressed in the same attire from yesterday and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen, still pondering what happened in his dream. Animatronics weren’t in his country, they didn’t have anything like a Chucky Cheese. So why of all things was he dreaming about animatronics?

 

Fletcher shrugged it off and walked downstairs, he’d think about it later.

He arrived back at the dining room and ate what was on his plate and left with his bro. “So are you gonna tell me why you freaked out?” Thomas asked out of the blue as they climbed into the limousine.

“Oh, like I said just a nightmare. It was so messed up.” Fletcher answered, “Messed up how?” Thomas asked. “Like, it was really random. There was animatronics in it. And I’ve never seen anything like them before. So I’m so confused…” The elder replied slouching into his seat.

 

Thomas looked at his big bro shifted his attention out the window, as they drove through the forest in front of their house and off the premises. “Maybe school will take your mind off it, it… oddly enough has been helping me have something else to focus on.” Thomas said as he felt the speckled lights coming through the tree leaves dance across his face.

He really missed his parents. And unlike when he was a kid, no amount of crying is going to get them rushing to his side and comforting him.

But what he lost in his parents he gained in Fletcher.

 

The two sat there as the limo drove them to school. They had some plans to maybe go to a water park or marathon through a few games, they haven’t decided yet.

They pulled up in front of the school and shut the doors behind them. The two brown haired boys walked onto the school ground and Thomas was immediately bombarded with people asking a million questions about his friends and how it felt to win against the band kings that were the Originals.

Thomas just shied away out of embarrassment and made a break for his friends normal hang out spot. It was a sort of vegetation area in front of the stairs to the computer labs.

 

Thomas skidded to a stop in front of the rotunda there, feeling the dirt and small rocks roll under his shoes. He was out of breath and looked like he just ran away from a ghost.

Todd, who was there, watched Thomas from a bench and walked over to comfort him so he didn’t throw up. “Hey Tom, you look like you just outran a bear. You want to tell me who was picking on you?” Todd asked sounding a little annoyed, “No one was chasing after me if that’s the simple version you were aiming for, and to actually answer your question. I just ran away from our new fans.” Thomas said as he walked back with Todd to the bench he was sitting at.

 

Thomas looked around and noticed the others weren’t here. “So are the others running late today or are they…” Thomas said trailing off into a tone that said he wanted Todd to fill in the blanks. “The others are talking to their teachers about doing their S.A.C redemption’s because of all the time we’ve been using to practice on the competition.” Todd said, “And as punishment for me not doing any of my S.A.C’s I get to give the new kids a tour, so they are supposed to meet me here.” Todd said rubbing his temples.

“So then you’re the blue boy the office lady told us about,” a voice out of no were asked.

 

Todd and Thomas looked behind them and saw a few people staring back at them as if expecting something. “Oh, well I guess speak of the devils. I’ll see you later Tom, and try not to get mauled out there.” Todd said waving his friend goodbye. “No promises,” Thomas said standing up and walking to a pair of double doors that lead to the main building of the school.

 

Todd sighed and looked back to the crowd of people. “Okay everyone, my name is Todd Bells. I don’t want any formal shtick coming out from any of you, so you call me Todd. Now I first want to make something very clear. This is a big school as you can tell, and because of that, we get an entire period to go walking around it. And because I didn’t openly volunteer for this, if you get lost in a crowd and can’t find your way back to the group, not my problem. But just in case you get really lost they told me to hand you these maps.” Todd reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of A4 paper with a map of the school on it and handed it to one person. “Take one and pass it along, if there are spares throw them in the bin,” Todd said quick and simple. “And if you need directions, the others in the school will be more than happy to give you some. I’m just in a bad mood today.” Todd said reaching down into his bag again and pulling out a clipboard and pen. “Okay, roll call. Splinter Bonsai?” Todd called.

 

“Here,” A boy with bright blonde hair in a modern-quiff haircut and bright green eyes called out. He had a yellow t-shirt with a bronze tank top over it and a purple ascot hung loosely around his neck. He made the gold-ish look on him stand out with a pair of brown knickerbockers and wore black leather shoes with gold laces. He looked to be around 17 and stood at 5 foot 8. He also reminded Todd a lot of Ben.

 

“Stiels Tarp?” Todd asked. “Here.” A boy standing not that far away from Splinter called out.

He had a very dirty look about him. He had long dirty blonde hair that looked so unclean that is looked almost green. He had lifeless grey eyes that looked like something was gone from them, happiness? Love? What life was worth living for? Todd didn’t know, nor did he want to know.

His clothes weren’t that different. He wore a greeny yellow massive tank top that was way too big for him and it was ragged and covered in holes, his pants weren’t that different, they were a dark green colour covered in holes as well, and his skin was covered in dirt and bright red scars that decorated every inch of his exposed areas that weren’t covered by clothes. The guy was barefoot as well which made him look way more like a hobo than a student. It was hard to put an age pin on this guy but Todd guessed he looked around 17 and was the same height as Splinter, and if the guy bothered to clean up a little Todd reckoned he would look a little similar to Splinter too. Maybe they were cousins? Brothers with different names from each parent? Todd was suddenly thinking deep into this group, maybe they could make the school feel a little more fun.    

 

“Payson Frett?” Todd asked. “Present.”

A boy with very cool dirty blonde and black hair called out. His hair was a little on the fluffy side but it tied into his look well. He wore an old yellow and green hoodie zipped up, covering up whatever was under it, if there was anything at all. He also wore black jeans with rips on the knees and he walked around barefoot. His eyes were grey as well, and also looked the same as Stiels’s eyes. Absolutely ridded of joy. Speaking of him, he was standing pretty close to the guy, maybe they knew each other. They guy halfly reminded him of Fletcher as well, but he didn’t really care and got back to reading the clipboard. But he immediately looked back up, because, from the corner of his eye, he just made out that this guy was missing his left ear. A birth problem maybe? He didn’t care. He stood at 5 foot 7 and looked to be around 15.

 

“Pearce Foixel?” Todd called out. “Ay’” another boy called out.

This one had deep red hair covered in grease, being tied into a rat tail at the back. His eyes were the same depressed grey as Payson’s and Stiels’s just destroyed of hope. Todd was wondering if these guys were okay.

The guy had an honestly cool look of a rusty red and mouldy green, with a bit of black striped in for separation all over his shirt, it was also half destroyed so it looked more like a midriff than a normal shirt. But his shorts looked completely new, a bright clean looking brown down to his knees and he walked around barefoot. But a very odd thing about it was he had his right arm missing up to his elbow. He stood at 5 foot 6 and looked to be around 15, he also reminded Todd of Felix. Maybe the two knew each other? He didn’t know.

 

“Priscilla Chilora” Todd called out. “Present,” A girl called out.

A girl with dirty blond hair and a bit of black mixed in, and the same grey eyes as the others before her. 

She wore a white mid-drift shirt that said “Be the chick of your own coop” but it was covered in dirt and black stains so it didn’t hold all that much power in the slogan. She wore yellow pants with orange heel boots over them. Was this chick a clone of Cassy? Or an imposter? Because she looked so similar to her that it was scary. She looked to be around 15 and stood at 5 foot 5.

 

“Perla Mangelt?” Todd asked. “Here…” Todd almost didn’t hear a shy little girl just behind Priscilla as she poked her head out from behind her friend's shoulder.     

She had white hair having it dyed in stripes of black and green in the middle of her head. Her eyes were again the same colour and look like the others, a cold grey, devoid of hope. As for her clothes, she wore a grey turtle neck with a green hoodie over it, and white leggings with black boots.

Her face had a few scars over it, and it looked really familiar to Todd, but he didn’t want to stare so she wouldn’t get the wrong idea. She stood at 5 foot 4 and looked to be 15 years old. She looked sort of like Maggi in Todd’s case.

 

“Pear Belk?” Todd called. “Hi,” a small boy said sitting on the ground in front of the crowd. “Umm… hello,” Todd said in response.

He had grey eyes and hazel hair, the top of his head covered by a blue and red striped beanie that looked like it had a swim in mud. He wore a shirt with the same look. He had blue genes that were sort of ripped with brown leather shoes on. He looked really young, so Todd took his guess as 13 years old since they told him that he would be giving a tour to high schoolers. And he stood at a short 5 foot 2. Todd had a feeling that Bill and Belinda would get along with this guy.

 

“Parkin Phorts?” Todd asked. A boy clapped his hands very loudly making Todd look in his direction. The boy pointed at himself. “Are you Parkin?” Todd asked. The boy nodded. “Well can you just say ‘here’ next time,” Todd said a little angry. “He’s a mute,” Stiels said looking at Todd dead in the eye, that really made a chill go up Todd’s back. “Oh… sorry,” Todd said and looked back down to the clipboard.

He wore white overalls that had this cool claw pattern running up it in black. He had a black long sleeve shirt under them and was barefoot. He oddly enough wore white eye contacts and had black hair set in a modern quiff. He looked 15 years old and stood at 5 foot 8. But what made him look sort of scary was how skinny he was, he looked really underweight along with being thin boned so he looked like someone just put a plastic bag over a skeleton.

 

“Caroline Bitty?” Todd called. “Here,” a girl called from the crowd.

 She had auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair ties. She had bright green eyes and blue mascara on her eyelashes and red lipstick. She wore a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching, frilly, red skirt. She wore matching red shoes with the toes being pointed and curled with white on the bottom and topped off with shiny, gold orbs. She stood at 5 foot 6 and looked to be 15.

 

“Brandon Bitty?” Todd called, “Here!” a little boy called out. “Braxton Bitty?” “Here,” another said standing next to the other.

The two looked like they were twins. They both wore beige tank tops and orange shorts and had brown leather shoes. They both had red hair, but Brandon had green eyes and Braxton had blue. They both stood at 5 foot 4 and looked like they were 13.

 

“Bella Balls?” Todd asked, “Here,” a massive, tall girl said looking down at Todd. Todd did a sheepish smile then looked back down to the clipboard.

She wore a blue bikini and a purple mini skirt decorated with golden orbs as a belt and had blue slip on shoes. She wore pink blush with matching lipstick, she had dyed her hair blue and painted her nails blue. She wore golden pearl-shaped earrings and a pearl headband atop her head. But one thing that was bothering Todd was that she had her eyes closed. Showing off her blue eye shadow and blue mascara as well. Was she blind? Todd was actually curious about that. He would ask later. She stood at 6 foot and looked to be 18.

 

“Monica Balls?” Todd asked. “Here,” a small little girl not too far away from Bella called. “Mercy Balls?” Todd asked, “Here.” Another said next to Mercy. “Molly Balls?” “Here!” another called, “Maria Balls?” “Here,” another said.

The four of them had to be quadruplets. They all had white hair and dark brown eyes but different clothes.

Monica had a white dress with high heels, Mercy had a white shirt with a skirt and white runners, Molly had a tank-top with a long skirt down to her feet and had white boots, and Maria had a long white dress to her ankles and had white slippers like Bella. Noah was going to have to up his game if he wanted to compete with Bella for the sibling’s title. They all stood at a short adorable 5 foot 4 and all looked 12. Maybe they were turning 13 this year.

 

“Brody Blight?” Todd asked, “Here!” a small boy called out.

He had pink eyes and blue dyed hair. He coloured himself in a brilliant blue shirt and a turquoise tank-top on top. He also wore gloves with the same colour and wore dark blue jeans with black runners and he topped it all together with a red ascot. Todd suddenly felt a sense of humour of how much blue this guy was wearing compared with him, now he just hoped the little guy didn’t play the guitar. He stood at a midget 5 foot 4 and looked to be 13.

 

“Bonnie Pilk?” Todd called. “Yo!” a little girl standing next to Brody called. Todd looked up and noticed the girl was doing her best kawaii pose. Todd giggled with a smile, actually finding it funny before looking back down at the clipboard. She looked like an entire re-colour of Brody.

She had green eyes and pink dyed hair. She coloured herself in a brilliant hot-pink shirt and a normal pink tank-top on top. She also wore gloves with the same colour and wore dark red pants with black runners and she topped it all together with a red ascot. She stood at a midget 5 foot 4 and looked to be 13.

 

“Fadden Fun-diem?” Todd asked reading over the surname carefully, making sure he got it right. “Here!” A boy from the crowd yelled, catching Todd off guard.

The guy had bright white hair with grey eyes, but he had the exact opposite look in his eyes compared to the others before. His eyes were exploding with enjoyment almost to a crazed extent like he was loving every second he was here.

He had a white long-sleeve shirt that had a graphic of a bowtie and two buttons on it, and on the wrists and elbows were purple patches and a matching tank top was over it with the V-neck being low enough to still see the graphic. He wore white pants and white bowling shoes with purple laces. The guy stood tall at a 6 foot 8 and looked to be around 17.

 

“Ferran Fedex?” Todd called. “Here,” a boy standing next to Fadden said.

This guy had white hair to but had gold eyes because of what Todd could guess were coloured contacts. He wore a white t-shirt that you would see on a business person with a pink vest over it. He wore a red ascot in replace of where you would have a tie and white pants with pink patches on the knees and finally wore white runners with pink laces. He looked to be 5 foot 9 and 17 years old.

 

“Scarlett Bribes?” Todd asked, “Here…” a girl standing not that far from Caroline said in a hushed tone.

She had mixed shades of orange hair tied up into pig-tails, with a headband that had a sort of crown stuck onto it and she had bright green eyes that rivalled Todd’s own. She wore a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching pair of red knickerbockers. Her shoes were red and white wheelies with orange laces. She looked to be 18 years old and stood at 5 foot 7. 

 

“Stephen Tarp?” Todd asked. “Here…” A boy standing next to Scarlett said.

This guy was worse than that Stiels dude. He had greasy green hair that you could tell was blonde at some point and he had the same grey eyes as some of the others, but this guy somehow trumped them in the depressed department. He was covered in odd red scars, Todd couldn’t tell if they were resent cuts or really deep wounds at some point. And he was wearing nothing but destroyed yellow shorts. He looked to be 18 and stood at 5 foot 11.  

 

“Fae Childs?” Todd asked coming onto the last stretch of people. “Here,” a girl standing near Fadden said.

The first thing Todd noticed about this chic was that she was going to have so many cat fights with Crystal. She looked like her but on steroids. She had long white hair tied into a fishtail plat and it was dyed pink and orange at the end. She had pink eyes that stood out against her face, and Todd didn’t even think she was wearing any makeup. She had pink cheeks and some odd birthmarks over her eyelids making it look like eye shadow and she had beautiful pink lips. Her clothes weren’t that revealing though. She had a pink long sleeve mid-drift and orange knickerbockers with hot-pink high heels. She looked to be 17 and stood at a 5 foot 7 inches.

 

“Ryker Fitch?” Todd asked. “Yo,” a boy said standing with his own group.

He had bright brown hair and sapphire eyes. He wore a brown shirt with a graphic of a star on it and wore rosy red pants ending it with brown leather shoes. He looked 16 and stood at 5 foot 8. He honestly gave the first vibe of a karaoke guy.

 

“River Benk?” Todd asked. “Yep,” a boy standing next to Ryker said.

He had lavender dyed hair and green eyes. His shirt was a light lavender collar shirt with two gold star buttons and he wore a bright red ascot under the collar. He wore magenta tracksuit pants and jean blue runners. He looked to be 16 and stood at 5 foot 10. Todd was almost breaking his pencil because of the vibe this guy made. He just hopes he’s wrong.

 

“Rachael Chick?” Todd called. “Yeah,” a girl said standing next to Ryker.

She had pink eyes and blonde hair. Her shirt being white with a graphic on it saying “Let’s rock” with confetti behind it. She had blue tracksuit pants with orange boots under them. She wore red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She looked to be around 16 and stood at 5 foot 6.

 

Last one. “Ryder Fort?” Todd called. “Here.” A boy standing opposite Ryker said.

He had red hair with a hazel eye, a black glass one replacing his right eye. He was shirtless, only wearing brown pants, with a gold chain around his neck that had a gold star medallion on it. He held himself up with a crutch because he had his left leg gone up to the knee, and he also had his right hand gone. Jezz what had this guy gone through? He looked to be 16 and stood at 5 foot 7.

 

Todd sighed as all of the people were here, and with that out the way they could actually get on to the tour.

Todd stuffed the list back into his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. “Okay people follow me,” Todd said walking towards the office and starting the tour from there.

“Here we have the main office, from here it leads into the other departments of the school from the hallways over there. Right now we are near the computer side of the school. This is where you will find all of your classes to do with computers. But that sounds obvious.” Todd said as he walked down one of the halls. “Here is the main hall to the arts programs. It splits off into others for the certain art you’re going to. Painting and ceramics are down hall number one, that’s basically the classrooms you got to if you’re doing something messy. The second hall is food tecs, that’s your classes for cooking and all that jazz. The third is drama, and that’s pretty self-explanatory. And it's _not_ where we have our assemblies we have those in a bigger theatre closer to the middle of the school. And the lucky fourth is music. Now keep up,” Todd said walking down a fifth hall.

 

“This hall leads to the main classrooms of the school. This is where you will take your maths and English junk. And further down is the science rooms. This is also where your lockers will be.” Todd said, “This is also considered the main hall of the school because just ahead to those double doors are the main entrance.” Todd kept on walking, not looking back to see if they were still following him. They walked out the main doors and onto the main pathway into the school. “Over there is the car park and here is the main vegetation area of the school. And down to the right from the doors here is how you get to the gym.” Todd said walking down from the main stairs.

They all stopped in front of the fountain and waited for Todd.

 

“And that concludes our tour any questions? Maybe about the social structure here? Or what things are like for exams and all that funk?” Todd asked.

Fae put her hand up. “Yes?” Todd asked, “Are there any popular people we should be aware of?” she asked. “Well in terms of the school bullies, they are called the Nightmares. Not their choice in name, the students dubbed them that. Their leader is Noah Fellty if you mess with one of them you have officially messed with all of them. Keep these in mind because these guys are nothing to sneeze at. Noah by himself cracked a kid’s skull bad enough that they needed surgery, and I am not making this up. And by all the love of mighty fuck do _not_ screw with his younger triplet brothers. If you think he gives you hell for upsetting him, do not dare look at his little bros. We don’t really have anything like a popular girls club or cheerleaders, or jocks for that matter. Where not a real big sports school. But we do have music kings and rich kids. Thomas Felk and Fletcher Fakes are brothers and they get the rich certificate from there parents, Thomas was actually the guy I was talking to before you all came. And there is a rich family here by the name of the Fritz family. And I was a former rock king before I lost it to Bendigo Blazes, who is current rock king. Otherwise, we really don’t have that much.” Todd said standing on top of the ledge of the fountain.

 

Ryker raised his hand. “Yeah?” Todd said pointing. “So you don’t have anyone like number one math kid or anything like that? What about other groups?” Ryker asked. “Well the ones I can list off the top of my head are mainly school bands. There are my friends and I, we are the Toys, then there are the Originals and the Nightmares, but I’ve already mentioned those guys, and the Withereds.” Todd said. “Who are the Withereds?” Stephen asked.

“Well, you see… there was an excursion two years ago that let all year levels attend if they wanted to. And when the day of the excursion happened the building they were visiting fell and killed many good kids that day, and more lost a few limbs. If you actually look behind you,” Todd said jesting them to look at the front doors. “The bricks that make up the rim of the doorway actually have the names of all the students who lost their lives,” Todd said in a sad tone. All of them looked at the wall of names feeling the atmosphere change.

 

“Anything else?” Todd asked changing the subject. “What are the teachers like?” Bonnie asked. “Well, the music teachers always forget stuff, its easy to convince them from what you were doing last session. The art teachers are cool people, they treat you like a real person not holding back on the swears if they want and not sugar coating anything. The food teachers are strict, but that feels like law at this point. The computer teachers just get straight to the point. The English and history teachers act all professional. And the math and science teachers are dorks but in the way you sort of respect. I think that’s all the main ones… Oh, no! The metal and woodwork teachers are really honest, and just the way how they treat you, like a person while also acting professionally. It’s respectful and admiring.” Todd said. “Anything else?” Todd asked again.

 

Brody raised his hand. “Yeah?” Todd asked looking in Brody’s direction. “Do we get our locker stuff off you? Or do we go back to the office?” He asked plain and simple. “Behind the maps I gave you, you should have locker numbers on them and their combo I wish you luck in trying to find them. Anything else?” Todd asked. When no one answered Todd smiled. “Then I welcome you to Finale collage,” Todd said walking past through the middle of the crowd and walking back into the building. The others looked at each other and started asking some people what locker numbers they had so they could trade if they wanted to.

After they all got that sorted, they walked through the double doors and walked to the halls that had their respected lockers.

 

After the new people turned the corner to their lockers, Todd peaked out from behind a blind spot from the door and walked right back outside. He looked along the wall of names for a certain name before his eyes landed on it.

Azula Cerret.

Todd smiled up at the name before taking a deep breath in then exhaling out. He then walked back inside and headed for the cafeteria since it was close to the second period anyway and he had a free session next anyway.

 

 

The bell rang for recess and Todd met his team and the Originals at a table. “So how did you go for the tour Todd?” Thomas asked eating what was on his tray. “Well Noah might have some competition with one of them for having the most little twins in the school now, but otherwise nothing else really worth noting,” Todd said poking at his food. “Really? Nothing?” Crystal asked, “Well you might have some new competition as well but I’d say it’s too early to tell yet,” Todd said looking over at his girlfriend. Crystal nearly choked on her food from Todd’s words, she looked at him with a livid expression. “ _WHAT._ ” She said in a cold voice. Todd clarified before he had his ass handed to him, “well, she would look sexier than you by other people’s looks on you. You know bigger busts and all that, plus she’s albino.” Todd said in his usual calm tone as to seem clueless to her on what she was on about.

When a girl gets jealous about another girl who their boy was talking about they always took it in the wrong direction. So to avoid that chat he played the ‘I don’t know/innocent/clueless look’. He knew Crystal to well, she wouldn’t beat him up for something he seemed to have no idea about.

 

While that was happening Fletcher was thinking about something. “Hey Fletch, you okay?” Gillian asked. “Yeah, fine just wondering about what to do for the end of term, I normally treat myself to a movie or a videogame marathon but since Tom is with me this time, I don’t know what to do,” Fletcher said. “You know you could just ask,” Thomas said overhearing his older bro. “Oh! Sorry, I guess I was thinking about making it a surprise.” Fletcher said. “How about you throw a party?” Bill said throwing himself into the convo.

 

“A party doesn’t sound that bad,” Thomas said, “with just you and me? That sounds kind of boring,” Fletcher said. “It doesn’t have to be just us does it?” Thomas asked, “No, I guess not. Would you guys mind coming for a party or something?” Fletcher asked the rest of the people on the table. “Fletch, why stop at us, you could invite the whole school,” Ben said, “yeah and it depends on what type of party it is,” Todd said swallowing.

 

Fletcher gave it a thought and looked over at the others. “Okay, what kind of party would you guys go to?” Fletcher asked. True the guy was rich but he wasn’t the type to go throwing his money around willy-nilly, he was actually responsible with it. “Disco!” Cassy yelled pumping her fist in the air. “Well then, (Ahem)” Fletcher cleared his throat and stood on the table.

“AAAAATTTTEEEEENNNTTTTIIIIOOONNN~!!!” Fletcher sang as loud as he could, he soon had the attention of the whole cafeteria. “Okay everyone, as a good sport for my little bro winning the rock-off and surviving his first term at school, I’m throwing a massive party this Friday in his team’s honour!” Fletcher yelled. The whole room irrupted with cheering, but Fletcher quickly silenced them by holding his hand up in a stop motion. “You can expect a message from Facebook and all other sorts of media about the finer details. Hope to see the place blown up after we're done with it!” The room roared with cheering again as Fletcher sat back down.

 

 

When Fletcher and Thomas got home that day, Fletcher immediately got onto the computer to book a place for the party. He found a massive art gallery that said they’ll take the money just for the night of Friday, with that Fletcher had a place now he just needed a DJ and other stuff. He found all of that for a reasonable price now he just needed to see it over through to Friday.


	3. Three days until the party...

Thomas twitched as he opened his eyes and woke up. He was in his old house, his old room.

He jumped out of the bed he was in, in shock. He was back at his old house before he came to Fletcher's family. He looked around in a panic, he never wanted to visit this place again, why was he here?! Where was Fletcher?! Why was he reliving his nightmare?!

All of his childhood things were here. He had his closet next to the door, his mirror in the corner of his room next to the windows, and the bed he jumped out of was his old single one in the corner of his room away from the windows.

 

He fell to his knees with a thud, his eyes crying out tears that rolled down his chubby cheeks.

Everything was here, just like how he remembered it, nothing was out of place. He started to sob and hic as he looked upon his room. He then felt something grab onto his shoulder, but it wasn’t in a way of something threatening like it was going to whisk him away or muffle his mouth so he couldn’t scream. It was a way of comfort, it gently gripped into his shoulder as a way of a holding him close but not hugging him, something Fletcher did quite often for him. Thomas slowly looked to his shoulder to what was touching him.

It was a massive brown paw, hand thing, the sort that would fit on something for a cover or a pair of toy gloves for a hulk costume. Thomas followed up the hand to a massive animatronic bear that was looking down at him, Thomas was about to scream when the robot gently let go of his shoulder.

 

Thomas stood up and took a few steps back to look at the thing. True to what Thomas thought, it was a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. It wore a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap. It had thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of its muzzle. From its palms and underneath its fingers it had what appears to be paw-like prints. Its round ears were articulated and thus would be able to move backward and forward. It sported squarish, human-like teeth from its lower jaw, and, had no visible teeth on its upper jaw. It was tall, like, really tall. It could be around the eight-foot mark. But what caught Thomas’s attention about it, was its eyes, they were a light sapphire color, reminding him a lot of Fletcher’s eyes.

 

The thing crouched in front of him, sitting on its knees with its hands on its thighs. Even now it wasn’t at eye level with him. He slowly walked forward dragging his feet on the carpet until he was looking at this thing in the eye. It tilted its head down a little and blinked a few times at him, watching him, letting him do his own thing. That behavior… it reminded him of so much of Fletcher.

Out of curiosity to how the thing would respond if it even could understand him to begin with, Thomas asked- “Fletch?”

 

To his greatest shock. The thing nodded.

Thomas became speechless. This animatronic that was in front of him was his older bro. He slowly walked up to him and put his hand on his brother’s massive paw/hand and lifted it up. Thomas could tell Fletcher was lifting his hand because he could hear the small revving of his arm moving, that and there was no way he could lift something looking this heavy, the hand was as big as his face for crying out loud.

 

He placed his open palm in his brothers and gripped in between his fingers having a good hold, Fletcher then slowly gripped down as well, the firm grip on Thomas’s hand told him that Fletcher was here for him. He smiled up at Fletcher and threw himself on to him, giving his bro a hug. Fletcher let go of Thomas’s hand and hugged him back, Thomas could tell he was being gentle as to not hurt him.

Thomas gripped onto Fletcher’s fur on his back and buried his face into his chest, he was so fluffy! Like a massive teddy bear plush, that you would win at a carnival twice your size. Fletcher’s chin rested on Thomas’s head, knowing that Fletcher was holding him close and enjoying his company made Thomas smile, it made him feel like he was welcomed into Fletcher’s life like he really did have an older brother.

Thomas’s eyes closed as he hugged Fletcher tighter, letting the soft buzzing of his mechanics run through his mind. He felt safe, and he felt happy.

 

He then heard a knocking at the door. Thomas opened his eyes expecting to see Fletcher’s animatronic arms blocking his view of the door clearly when he saw that his face was squished into a white pillow. Thomas lifted himself off the bed by his elbows and looked around, He was back in his room at Fletcher’s house.

“Master Thomas, you still have school today. Just because Master Fletcher is looking over a party does not mean you miss out on your education.” One of the butlers said through Thomas’s door. Right, what he had must have been a dream. But a dream about animatronics? That can’t be a coincidence that Fletcher had one about them the night before. Thomas shrugged it off and got dressed.

 

He was in a separate room from Fletchers. Their rooms were actually connected by a small hall in front of their beds and separated by two doors, one on Fletcher’s side and one on Thomas’s side.

He just sometimes slept in Fletcher’s room on a rollout bed that was under Fletchers, and they often shared clothes that's why he was looking through Fletcher wardrobe on Monday.

 

Thomas sighed and walked over to his closet, he opened the door and was greeted with a full body mirror to his left and clothes right in front of him. Thomas looked to the mirror and frowned, he knew all too well he was on the plump side of the scale, but he also wasn’t obese, as Fletcher’s mother put it, he was one of the boys who looked cute in chubbiness, like a gentle teddy bear.

Thomas picked out some clothes and pulled them over his head, they sagged over his stomach as he pulled them down. He put on some pants and grabbed his school bag and walked over to the hall that separated him and Fletcher, he knocked before walking in, to find that Fletcher had just fallen on top of his bed last night and still had yesterday’s clothes on.

Thomas snickered and walked over to the bed. He shook Fletcher’s shoulder and waited for him to wake up.

 

Fletcher sniffed in hard as he jolted awake. He looked in each direction before his eyes landed on Thomas, he then dropped his head back down on the pillow while still keeping eye contact.

“Hey… what’s up?” Fletcher asked. “Well I’m off, and I thought you would want a wakeup call for the massive party you’re planning to host on Friday,” Thomas said as he backed away from the bed knowing what Fletcher was going to do next.

The older teen jumped off the bed and ran to his closet and threw out some nice looking clothes before he legged it to his bathroom. “ _Goodluckatschooltodayseeyoulater!_ ” Fletcher yelled as he shut the door. Thomas started laughing hard enough for tears to start rolling down his face and he kept laughing until he reached the stairs when it died into a few giggles. He ate breakfast and walked out to the driveway where the limo was waiting for him. A butler opened the door for him and he jumped into the back seats and waited as the butler closed the door and the car drove off.

 

 

 

With Noah, he heard a loud pound on his door. “Hey, brat! Get up!” A man’s voice called from the other side.

Noah groaned and whipped the crust out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, he grabbed his clothes and put them on. They were in serious need of a wash, and so was he, but he didn’t have time. He never did. He walked over to his brother’s room and opened the door.

“Come on midgets, we got school then a party to look forward to,” Noah said turning on the lights then opening the shutters. All three of his little bro’s whined and turned to look away from the lights, “you guys better get up today or Ace is going to have a fit.” That was enough for them to all jump out their beds simultaneously, close the blinds and get to their shared wardrobe to put on some clothes. “I’ll see you in the kitchen,” Noah said closing the door.

 

He walked into the kitchen where his mother was getting some pancake mix out of the pantry, he frowned and walked up to her, stopping her hand from opening another cupboard door. But she looked away from him. Noah already knew what she was trying to hide from him.

He hugged her close and she returned the favor. This gave him a chance to look at her face, when he held his mother’s chin so she could look at him, a deep red and purple bruise showed across her cheek. He did it again. “You, sit.” Noah ordered his mother, “Bu-” she started, “I’m not asking,” Noah cut in, making his point very clear. She sighed gently touching the swelling across her face before proceeding to sit down at the kitchen table.

 

Noah grabbed out the eggs and bacon and turned on the stove, that’s when his little brothers walked into the room. “Fin, go get mum some stuff for her bruise. Filip, get some plates out. Filius, you’re washing the pans and all that stuff when we finish.” Noah said. His little brothers did it without question and separated to do their things.

Noah made pancakes, eggs, and bacon and served them around the table, he sat at the end of the table while Ace sat at the head.

 

“Hey, mum, me and the terra triplets are gonna head to one of my friend’s birthdays coming up Friday night. Is that cool with you?” Noah asked, “Sure, just be back before curfew.” Ace said bringing himself into the conversation. Noah glared at him, “I wasn’t asking you.” Noah said then looking back at his mother. “It’s fine, just be back before midnight, and make sure the tiny triplets don’t get into any funny business,” Noah’s mother said smiling at him then proceeding to ruffle one of the triplet’s hair.

 

After a bit when no one was looking Fin suddenly gave a yelp from the other end of the table when Noah looked up he saw that Fin’s hand was bleeding and he was holding it close to his chest. He immediately looked at Ace who had a fork with a bit of blood on it in his hand, Noah was about to stand up but Filip quickly put his hand on Noah’s arm stopping him from standing up and doing something he’ll regret.

“Ace!” Noah’s mother yelled, “wasn’t me it was Fin,” he said, “I am Fin…” Fin said scooting away closer to Noah. “Ah, who cares, you little shits are impossible to tell apart anyway, plus it was a joke.” Ace said standing up and walking to his and Noah’s mother’s room.

 

Ace was a complete asshole by everyone’s standers, except by Noah’s mothers. The only reason she kept him around was because she thought it was a good thing to have a male figure for Noah and his brother’s lives, no matter how much of a bad influence he was, it was almost as if she was blind to the fact that this was not okay.

They were doing fine before she started to get into the swing of dating.

Noah’s birth father died in a work-related incident not long after his triplet bro’s were born, and even after that while his mother worked Noah would look after his little bros, and when he was old enough, Noah got working at multiple different jobs and balancing school, so he could pay for bills and his mother could speed time with her sons.

But when he started passing out on the job and at school out of exhaustion he was banned from working by his mother, and the building incident wouldn’t help with him with getting hired anytime soon anyway, no one was going to hire a guy covered head to toe in scars, and that’s when his mother started to get back into dating, and after so many failures of just men not making the cut for her or her kids, she started to ignore all of the right stuff a guy should have and just started looking at men who could keep a roof over their head. And the guy they ended up with was Ace, and he was abusive towards Noah’s mother and him and his little bros.

Noah at first was picking consistent fights with him because he kept on hurting his mother and threatened to bring his little brothers into it, but every single time he was overpowered. Ace was an obese man that was twice Noah’s height, so he could push him around as if he were a rag doll. He learned very quickly that grown men were not like young teens and kids that he picked on at school.

 

Noah looked at Fin who was starting to have water come into his eyes. He grabbed the medical kit that said little brother grabbed earlier and started putting a massive bandaid over the bleeding holes then covering it with a bandage. “Don’t worry about the dishes Filius, you can do them when we get home,” Noah said as he walked out the door to go to school with his little bros.

They walked up to his car that was a four-wheel drive, he opened the back door for his little bros as they climbed in, he shut the door behind them, and walked around to the driver’s side, he started the car and drove off to school.

 

When they pulled up in the school parking, Noah just sees Thomas stepping out of a limo with his bag and then walking through the school gate, _‘lucky bastard born into the high-life,’_ Noah thought as he found a parking spot for students.

He turned off the car and started walking towards the gate, he waited for his bros to join his side so he could lock the car. When they walked up to his side he pressed the lock button on his car keys and they walked onto the school grounds, most of the Nightmare’s greeted him immediately as they walked closer to the group.

 

“Yo Noah!” Nathan greeted him then immediately went to then kneel down to his brother’s level. He was about to give them all a high-five when he noticed Fin had one of his hands bandaged up, “whoa, what happened here?” Nathan said in a shocked voice, “Guess who happened,” Noah said in an angry tone. All of the Nightmare’s where already familiar with Ace and how much of an asshole he was being to Noah and his little bros, they often came down as a group to Noah’s house just to intimidate Ace with the strength in numbers game, and they would have loved another alternative to let Noah and his bros stay at their place for a night or so but none of them had good relationships with their parents, so even inviting someone over to their place was a big no-no.  

The Nightmare’s where all actually cool with Noah’s little brothers as well, they protected them to the same degree that Noah did, they were all like some sort of nuclear family, and they liked to keep it that way, they knew they were all better together then any of their parents could be.

What one thing the school didn’t know about the Nightmares was that they weren’t some sort of monster group, they were more like a club for kids who weren’t in a good spot at home. That’s why they all had such a good bond, they all knew what the other was going through. And oddly enough, before Ace came into Noah’s house, whenever any of them were having a situation at home that was too much for them, they would go to Noah’s house. Noah’s mother was a really nice person who did not deserve a man like Ace, she lost her husband and she had to raise four kids by herself and worry as her oldest son nearly lost his life by getting crushed and impaled later, she did deserve better than what she was given.  

 

They chatted for a bit until the bell went, they all walked into the building but separated to go to their lockers, and when Noah arrived at his, Travis was waiting for him. Noah swallowed a lump in his throat and walked up to him. “You need something, Travis?” Noah asked looking up at the bigger teen, “Yeah, next term back were doing that meeting/party thing for everyone who was in the building incident, you guys gonna bring the music this year?” Travis asked looking down at Noah.

 

Noah was speechless. It had been years since he or any of the Nightmare’s had sung a song, they used to be just like the Toys and Originals until the building incident. “Probably not… I mean it’s not just my call, I’ll let the others know for you though.” Noah said opening his locker, “I thought you might say that, so me and the other Twisted’s have a proposal.” Travis said, “Oh yeah? And what would that be?” Noah asked sarcastically while pulling off his lock. “What if we performed first then you after us?” Travis asked.

 

Noah then slammed the door of his locker closed, and hit his face with it in the process. He screamed in pain as he held his left cheek, getting the attention of the whole hall.

Everything stood still as all eyes were now on Travis and Noah.

Noah looked back up at Travis as if he lost his head. “Did you just say… you and the other Twisted’s would play some songs at this year’s building party if me and the other Nightmare’s would play some?” Noah asked with the most bewildered tone he could muster. That’s it Travis has lost his mind. “Yeah, me, Tanner, Talia, Tobias and Wyatt,” Travis said.

 

Tanner Bonnet. A tall strong kid who was Travis’s best friend. He was in the building incident as well as most of the other Twisteds.

He had his jaw split open at the chin and the entire right half of his torso blown off by that building. He was a 6 foot 5 dude with purple dyed hair and red eyes, he walked around shirtless, and wore blue and purple tracksuit pants with grey boots and a tattoo in the look of a cut bleeding out purple poison over his scars from his chest injury. Age 18.

 

Talia Caler. Tanner’s girlfriend.

She was another unfortunate one to have her jaw broken, but unlike the others, she had hers ripped clean off. She now has a fake jaw and all of her teeth were replaced by fake ones, she also got impaled by a pole through the stomach.

But nowadays she was a girl with blonde hair in a modern quiff, and she wore a yellow hoodie over what she had underneath and orange pants with black runners. Height 6 foot 1 and 18 years old.

 

Tobias Forder.

Another one to have his jaw crushed, but he just needed some fillings, so he was considered lucky. Until you notice his right hand was gone. He had red hair and red eyes, and he wore a red shirt that said “Fox monster” and he wore brown shorts, but he walked around barefoot. He stood at 6 foot 3 and was 18 years old.

 

Wyatt Grey.

Best friend to Tobias, and unlike the other Twisted’s he had his jaw intact, but he had his entire left side of his body cut off. He had no left leg, arm, ear or eye, no one even knew if he had his left organs. He went around in a wheelchair that Tobias pushed and he only wore blue shorts. He had grey hair, and a sky blue eye, if he could stand he would be around 6 foot 4 and he was the same age as the others 18 years old.

 

Noah was honestly curious what Wyatt would do if he played in the gig. He sighed though and ran his hand through his hair, his fingers gently brushing over some of the scars hidden in his brown curls as he looked back up at Travis. “I’ll see what the others think, but I make no promises,” Noah said as he opened his locker again and grabbed his stuff.

 

 

At the end of the day Noah drove back with his little bros, purposefully taking the really long way home, the longer their away from the house the better.

When Noah pulled up in the driveway he noticed a window was broken, Noah sighed and was about to pull back out so he could keep his little bros away from the house a little longer when Ace walked out the front door and beckoned them to come inside. Noah groaned and turned off the car and they all hopped out.

 

“Hey brat, give me your keys.” Ace said walking up to Noah, “what?” Noah asked not sure if he heard that right, Ace never wanted to drive his car. “I said give me your keys!” Ace shouted. “Why should I? Ask my mum if you can use her car,” Noah said, “Your mum is passed out on her bed, she fainted on the floor so I brought her in there. And I don’t know where her keys are, and I’m going to an arcade tonight.” Ace said in a calm voice. “WHAT!?” Noah yelled.

He threw his keys at Ace and then ran in the house and into his mother’s room, where sadly true to Ace’s words his mother was unconscious and on her bed. “Mum!” Noah yelled as he rushed to his mother’s side. He pulled out his phone and started to call an ambulance, and within five minutes a truck pulled up in his driveway.

 

“This way please,” Noah pleaded as they walked into his mother’s room. The triplets had already distracted themselves with their video games before the medics got there so that was one less thing for Noah to worry about.

“How did this happen?” one of the medics asked, “I don’t know, I just pulled up in the driveway when her boyfriend came out telling me to give him my car keys, when I asked him why, he brought up her, saying she fainted and he put her in here,” Noah said as he looked down at his mother’s motionless body.

“Well, sir I have to ask you to sit down so I can tend to you while my partner helps your friend.” The other medic said as they moved out of the room and gestured for him to sit down at the kitchen table.

 

It clicked for Noah why they wanted to check on him. “No, I’m fine. I’ve had these scars for two years, just please help my mother.” Noah said as he looked back in the room.

After a bit, the medic’s said that a police officer would be around sometime soon to look into this mystery, it sounded too suspicious for Ace to be telling the truth. Noah was happy to hear that, because if he could show the officer that Ace had been abusing him and his mother then he would be out of their lives for good. But back on the subject of his mum, they said that she should be waking up on her own soon, he just had to wait, and wait he did.


	4. Two days until the party...

Noah woke up in a room he didn’t recognize, it was a fancy looking room with windows that reached to the floor and a balcony outside. Noah stood off the bed he was on and then looked around, he then heard an odd sound coming from the bed. He looked back and saw three tiny little bear robots that looked worse for wear looking back at him. They all had black sclera and white pupils, also having three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, they reminded him of piranha windup toys.

 

Noah looked down at them when he noticed them stand up, he then jumped back and watched them hop off the bed and slowly walk toward him. Noah backed into the wall and watched as they came up to him, when they were right in front of him Noah just stared.

Then one of them jumped off the ground and hugged onto his chest. Noah was about to swat it off when he realized it was just trying to hug him, it wasn’t doing anything, it was just hanging on by his shirt. He then heard the thing whimper as if it didn’t like the position it was in, it wanted him to hold him up properly, he then held his arms around it as it looked like it smiled at him, it then buried its face into his chest, clearly liking the warmth he was giving off.

 

Noah walked back over to the bed he was in before and sat down, another one jumped up and onto his lap, sitting there smiling up at him, the last one sat by his hip doing the same smile at him. The way they acted, the way they had that sort of cheeky, mischievous, look to them, it made Noah thing of his little bros. They even had markings on their faces that reminded him of them.

He looked closer into their white pupils, and a shine of humanity looked right back at him. Noah slowly mouthed his brother’s names, “Fin? Filip? Filius?” To his greatest shock, they all nodded in unison.

He felt like he was about to scream when he suddenly felt like he was falling.

 

Noah woke up in his mother’s room, he must have dozed off while waiting for her to wake up. Noah looked around and found a posted note on his chest, it read –

 _‘Morning honey, I hope you had a good sleep. I want you to look on the kitchen table for a few more notes that I left, have a good day. – Mum’_ Noah smiled as he scrunched up the yellow paper and held it in his fist so he could chuck it in the bin when he walked by.

 

He walked into the kitchen and looked on the table, on it was an A4 piece of paper that was another note from his mother. It read –

 _‘Hi sweetheart (again) now I don’t know how to tell you this but… Ace was caught speeding in your car last night so it was taken away and you need to go get it later this afternoon. I’ve also told the school you won’t be coming in today nor will Fin, Filip or Filius. Take a shower and get some rest today babe, I’ve gone out to hang with a friend today and so has Ace, so you and the others have the house to yourself. I love you. – mum’_ Noah screamed at the top of his lungs, Ace used _HIS_ car for speeding last night?! Oh, when he gets home tonight he’s going to give him a piece of his mind.

 

Noah stomped into his room and started doing his routine for a shower, throw old clothes into his basket, get a towel and put it around his waist, and pick out some new clothes.

He walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on, then proceeding to step in. When he dried off and got dressed he knocked on his little brother’s door and walked in. “Hey guys you up?” He asked looking around the room. He found them sitting on the floor in front of their TV playing a video game, Noah smiled and sat down to join them.

 

“Did mum tell you about today?” Noah asked, “Yeah she did…” Fin said not sounding that happy. Noah picked up on this and asked, “What’s wrong?” he waited for them to respond.

“When you were still asleep,” Filip started, “mum and Ace started fighting again…” Filius said, his tone soft and mellow.

Noah exhaled out loud and looked down at his younger brothers. “You guys do know what they’re doing it wrong right?” Noah asked. They all nodded their heads, “good…” Noah said as he opened his arms for a hug from his bros, they all came at once, coming into a group hug. Noah smiled at how brave his little brothers were being, he couldn’t be more proud of them, and he bets their father would be proud as well, more than him anyway.

Noah broke the hug up and looked on the TV screen. “So lay it on me, what chu’ guys playing?” Noah asked.

 

 

Thomas watched the scenery of the road come pass his window before it faded out into the distance, he was really looking forward to the party Fletcher was putting on for him and his friends. He watched as trees zoomed past his view until he could see the gates of his home.

His home.

Those words still haven’t completely settled into his head yet, but it’s up to a point where they don’t feel foreign anymore.

The limo pulled up into the driveway and Thomas jumped out and ran into the house to see how Fletcher was doing, he knocked on Fletcher’s door and waited for him to answer. When Fletcher opened the door and saw that Thomas was there, his face lit up and he welcomed him inside.

 

“Hey bro, how was your day?” Fletcher asked, “pretty good actually, and you’re never going to believe what the Nightmare’s agreed to do with the Twisteds.” Thomas said as he walked in and sat on Fletcher’s bed, “Oh god, did they agree to have a fight at the party?” Fletcher asked, sounding a little worried, “Oh hell no! They’re going to perform at that meeting thing for the people who were in the building incident,” Thomas said smiling.

Fletcher’s jaw dropped as he heard those words come out of his little bro's mouth. He then got an idea.

“Well if they're going to do that, then what if I invite them to play at the party?” Fletcher asked. Thomas almost choked on his own spit when he heard that, “Fletch, you know I’m your brother, but, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Thomas said, “Well there’s no harm in asking them over the phone, right?” Fletcher asked as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

 

He had Travis’s number on speed dial, so he rang him first.

The line ringed for a second and Fletcher turned his phone on speaker, “Hello?” Travis’s voice came from the small speakers, “Hey Travis, it’s me, Fletcher,” he said sitting down next to Thomas on the bed, “oh hey dude! How you going?” Travis asked, “Good, but hey, Tom just told me about the Nightmare’s and you singing at that meeting thing for the building incident. Now I’m wondering if you guys would also like to play some things at the party I’m hosting on Friday,” Fletcher asked, “what? Couldn’t you find a DJ or something?” Travis asked with a bit of sass in his voice, “I did find someone, but since this is a school party I thought it would be cool if members of said school would like to join in on the fun,” Fletcher said.

Thomas mouthed at him ‘do you know how cheesy that sounded?’ Fletcher mouthed back, ‘Shut up.’

There was a pause on the other line until Travis spoke up again, “Okay, just let me get into contact with the other Twisted Ones and I’ll even ask Noah for ya and text you the details if their cool with it,” Travis said, “sweet dude thanks so much,” Fletcher said hanging up.

 

“I actually wonder if Noah is okay, because I didn’t see him at school today,” Thomas said walking over to Fletcher’s balcony as he saw the sunset patterns of purple, red and yellow cover over the blue like overflowing water. “Huh… well, I hope he isn’t sick at least,” Fletcher said joining him.

The two looked over the forest that surrounded their house and connected to the rest of the suburb. The forest connected too many different areas of the town, it covered the back area of the school they went to, and if you got a bird's eye view you could see it cover the town like a fence.

 

A breeze blew across their faces, Thomas took a deep breath in and exhaled out, the fresh afternoon air reminded him of his last breath before he stepped into the car that ended up being his last smell of home. He missed his parents, he could only hope they were in a better place now.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he sniffled, Fletcher immediately stepped in placing his hand on his godbrothers back and started soothing him. Both of them were rather clingy, they both liked hugs.

“I’m alright Fletch, don’t worry…” Thomas said as he leaned forward against the railing, “it’s my new job to worry… and I know you miss them, you don’t have to hide it…” Fletcher said stepping closer. Thomas turned around and hugged him. He really wants them back, he really, really, really wants them back.

But what he lost in his parents, he gained in Fletcher, he knew it, he just couldn’t put his own words into reality. Not just yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but the last one will be really long.


	5. One hour into the party…

Fletcher was running…

He was out of breath…

He needed to stop…

But if he stopped, he would be killed…

                                    

 

Thomas was tired…

He wanted to rest…

He needed to stop…

But if he stopped, he would be caught…

 

 

Noah was terrified…

He was so sweaty…

He needed to stop…

But if he stopped, he would be skinned alive…

 

 

_(One minute before the party)_

 

Fletcher welcomed some guests in as music practically drowned out his words. 1/5th of the school was already here, the DJ was up front and the lights lit up the crowd under them with some fancy pinks, yellows, and blues.

Thomas was dancing with his friends at the front and Noah was backstage with the Nightmare’s getting ready to play some music and think up some ideas, Fletcher was really thankful that they decided to show up. Travis was even there and Fletcher appointed him and the other Twisted Ones as security. All around things were going well so far.

 

After a bit, Fletcher went to the backstage to check on The Nightmares.

“Are you guy’s okay back here?” Fletcher asked as he walked in on them thinking of some songs to play. Noah looked up and saw it was Fletcher, “Yeah just thinking of some song ideas,” Noah said looking back over the list they had of some songs, “I’ll see you guys out there then,” Fletcher said as he closed the door.

He walked out to the front of the crowd and saw his little bro dancing, he smiled and walked back to the front entrance. When he got there he saw his friends walking up to the door in their best clothing, he opened the door and let them in, “welcome to the party my friends!” Fletcher shouted over the music. They all cheered “hey!” and walking in with him.

 

 

_(Half an hour into the party)_

 

The party was well under-way, the Nightmare’s and the Twisted Ones had played together, The Originals and The Toys had played together too. A few other bands who were also some of the new students came to play as well, one called themselves Springlocked, and another call themselves The Funtimes, another honestly called themselves the Rockstars, and a two-person band called themselves Scrapped. All were a nice new addition to the school's bands.

 

Fletcher was enjoying himself as he danced with Thomas’s friends and his as the DJ took back over.

It was when the music started to fade, and be replaced by a music box, that Fletcher looked around and noticed an odd light coming from one of the halls the lead out of the party room. He looked around to Thomas about to ask if he heard it too when he saw him looking around as well, that confirmed that he wasn’t the only one.

He tapped Thomas on the shoulder, “Hey, do you see that?” Fletcher asked pointing to one of the hallways further into the building, “Yeah, the light is flashing in tune with the music,” Thomas said as he started walking towards it, “are you crazy?!” Fletcher said gripping his arm, “well do you want to come with then?” Thomas asked looking at him.

 

Fletcher looked at the others of their bands and got their attention, “can the rest of you hear a music box playing over the music? Or see that light over there, flashing in the hallway?” Fletcher asked. They all looked in the direction of the hall Fletcher was pointing at, “I can’t hear the music box you’re on about but I can see the light,” Bendigo said watching the light in the hall waver as if it were in tune with something.

“Then can you all come with me and Tom as we check it out?” Fletcher asked. They all nodded and walked with them.

 

Meanwhile, the Nightmare’s and the Twisted Ones noticed them walking into the random hall, Travis started pushing past people to follow them. “Hey! Where you going?” Noah asked, “I want to see what they’re doing,” Travis said as he followed the younger bands. Noah sighed and followed after him, and their teams followed suit.

 

Fletcher lead his team's group as they kept to the left of the hall, Thomas did the same with his team, mirroring his brother by his side.

The floors were white with tiles, and the walls were smooth by white concrete, it reminded Fletcher of a storage unite, just minus the massive roller-doors.

The groups kept walking as they followed their leaders, who themselves were following a music box that only they could hear.

 

“Is it just me or does anybody else hear a guitar?” Bendigo asked, “I can hear it too,” Todd said looking down a hall. No one really had a comment to that but took their word for it. “This is weird, no matter how far we keep going, it’s out of our reach,” Fletcher said as they kept walking.

They soon came to a hall that went two ways, Thomas walked down the left path while Fletcher took the right. “It’s coming from this way,” Fletcher said to Thomas when he noticed he wasn’t walking next to him. “I hear it coming from this way,” Thomas said as he pointed down the hall he was walking into. “I hear that guitar down this way to,” Todd said looking down the hall Thomas was in, “I hear it coming down this way,” Bendigo said pointing down the hall Fletcher was in. “then what if you guys go down that one, and we go down this one” Cassy said to Thomas’s team as she walked next to Fletcher.

All of them agreed and walked down their chosen halls.

 

 

_(With The Nightmares and The Twisted Ones)_

 

Noah and Travis felt like they were leading everyone through a maze because they very quickly lost the Toys and the Originals.

“Hey Noah did we lose them?” Nickolas asked as he walked to the right of Noah, “I think we did,” Travis said confirming Nickolas’s question. “Well fuck…” Nathan said as they all kept walking, “oh come on we could just retrace are steps,” Nash said looking at Nathan, “no. I think we are stupidly lost, I haven’t been keeping track of which ways we turned.” Noah said looking around. Every hall looked the same.

Travis sighed, he really didn’t want to be lost tonight.

 

Noah then heard a hushed rumble from the way they came. It looked like everyone else heard it too because they all faced the same direction. The lights behind them had turned off, and none of them had noticed.

“Did any of you just hear that?” Tanner asked. “Yeah… sounded like a growl,” Tobias said, “and it sounded deep… do you think there is something in here with us?” Nigel asked. “Don’t be dumb, I’m sure it’s just the others playing a trick on us,” Nasir said in a cocky sure of himself way.

“Would they be able to pull off something like that then?” Wyatt asked looking at lights that looked like eyes attached to shadowed silhouettes.

When they all heard a hall of vicious snarls and growls they all screamed and scattered into different corridors.

 

 

_(Back with the Originals and Toys)_

 

Fletcher’s team heard some screaming, but it sounded like too many people and deeper voices to be Thomas’s group. They turned around and watched to see if anyone would run in their direction when no one did they faced forward again to find that the lights in front of them had turned off, none of them noticed the atmosphere dim or notice them even turn off.

But what was in the dark corridor in front of them now where eyes.

 

Glowing white sclera, and sapphire blue eyes. That music box Fletcher heard before started to play from those eyes, and the eyes flashed and flickered with the rhythm of the music, not even blinking. Another set of red eyes came to the sapphire's right, but the sclera didn’t glow, it was just red iris’s with white glowing pupils. Another set joined the sapphire eyes to their left, they were pink though with the same look as the red ones.

 

The group then heard them slowly step forward, so they took a step back, completely speechless of what to say. Those eyes made another step forward, the teens could tell. When they started walking towards them quicker, they turned around and started running in the way they came, the lights behind them shut off as to keep the body to those eyes hidden. Those things were giving chase, and they were their prey.

They screamed as they ran, running back to where they split apart from the Toys, to find them running back in the same direction screaming as well.

 

Fletcher finally got the bravery to stop screaming and ask Thomas what was wrong. “So why are you running?!” Fletcher shouted, “We saw eyes and when they started walking towards us we ran!” Thomas yelled back, “So why are you running?!” Thomas asked, “We found the music box I was hearing, but we were also greeted by glowy eyes!” Fletcher said. They left the conversation at that and just focused on not wasting their breath too soon when their running for their life.

 

 

At some point, everyone got separated but Fletcher and Thomas were still running together.

They eventually ran into a four-way hall, and they didn’t know where to run. But two of those creatures were still chasing them. When they caught up, Fletcher and Thomas could see what was chasing them when they stepped into the light.

It was the bear animatronics that were in their dreams, the ones that the opposite brother was.

Each brown haired teen looked at the other than back at the animatronic in front of them. They were about to start running straight again when the bear that was in Fletcher’s dream grabbed Thomas by the arms and bit into the top of his head.

 

**“FLETCHER!!!”**

Thomas called out as the robot bit into his skull like an apple.

His echo bouncing through the halls as if he were standing in a canyon.

The world stood still for Fletcher as he watched his little brother’s body fall limp onto the tile floor and the animatronic disappeared in a puff of brown smoke, but it still looked alive. It when through Thomas’s nose as the younger teen breathed in.

Tears welled up in his eyes as they fell down his face. No sobs, no hics, no sniffling, not even breathing.

 

Fletcher then went into adrenalin mode, and he sprinted down the hall until he couldn’t take the pain in his legs anymore. 

 

“Huff, huff, huff…”         

 

Fletcher runs through the labyrinth of smooth, white, cement halls. The corridors looking like something you would see in a mental asylum, minus the people. 

 

“Huff, huff, huff…”

 

Taking massive breaths in his sore and parched throat, it rumbling with each gasp he took in.

He turned a tight corner, skidding a little as he tried to partly stop himself. The black disco themed tie on his neck flailed around his chest and hit him a little on the white button-up shirt. His tight suit pants making it feel impossible to run, and his tap dancing shoes clacking against the polished tile.

 

If he was putting the term “fashionably late” into any literacy, he would want to put in terms to his own funeral, and he was running for his life in what felt like the set for a horror movie or a nightmare, so he guesses he could make that a reality.

 

He had the last bear animatronic chasing him, and it was right behind him. Its heavy footsteps sounded off, not far away at all, possibly a few meters. But he couldn’t lose space now, he had to find his way back to the music of the party.

 

He ran into a corner and just realized how utterly screwed he was, his guts were going to be sprawled across the tiles like a macaroni artwork painted over in a good coating of blood.

The shadow of his chaser cast over him, he could feel its glowing white eyes look into the back of his head. His messy brown hair fell into his face, as he slowly turned toward the thing that was chasing him.

 

But before he could look at the thing, the lights on the ceiling cut off. He could feel the pain in his eyes as to how dilated his pupils were. His blue iris must be the only thing that monster could see.

When he turned completely around, he felt the thing tap him on his four head, just above his eyebrows and near the far back of the top of his head. He then felt the biggest headache he has ever felt in his life. He didn’t even have time to scream before he immediately passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the next series to find out what happens next


End file.
